Eternal Memories
by UndisclosedVal
Summary: Yuki, jeune fille de 17 ans, se rend au sanctuaire d'Athéna afin de devenir chevalier. Elle rencontrera les Saints qu'elle admire et certains, plus que d'autres, comme Dégel, le Chevalier du Verseau... AVENTURE & ROMANCE (?) ( d'infos dans la description du premier chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuuur. Voilà ma première fiction. Elle porte sur Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas (que je préfère de loin aux premiers Saint Seiya.. PAS TAPER PAS TAPER). Ma fiction raconte l'histoire d'une jeune fille, Yuki voulant devenir Saint, elle va rencontrer les Saints qu'elle rêve de voir depuis un moment.. Il y aura possibilité de romance avec un ou plusieurs saints, à voir avec vous. (pas en même temps, bien sûr ^^)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences ou même les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de frappes, bref, toutes les fautes, mais "l'erreur est humaine".

J'ai mis Aventure et Romance parce qu'il y aura surement une romance, et je mets en Rated T parce qu'il y aura PEUT-ÊTRE quelque chose si mon esprit est d'accord.

ALORS: Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'à Shiori Teshigori. En revanche, le personnage de Yuki m'appartient, puisque qu'il provient de mon imagination et me ressemble beaucoup au niveau de la mentalité.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis censée préciser d'autre, vu que je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne ce site ... Alors aidez-moi. Et surtout, dites moi si ma fiction vous plaît ou vous déplaît. Je suis là, pour apprendre et pour vous faire partager ma "fiction".

Bonne lecture !

Ps: Je mettrais à la fin de chaque chapitre les musiques qui m'ont aidé pour écrire ce chapitre, elles vous donneront peut-être l'envie d'écrire ou vous transporteront !

* * *

Impressionnant. Voilà le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit, tout chamboulé, à la vue du Sanctuaire. Chaque maison du zodiaque, gardée par son Saint, était imposante, blanche, sans marques d'ennemis. Et le silence régnait sur le sanctuaire. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir le palais d'Athéna et du Grand Pope, surplombant les douze maisons du zodiaque. J'étais bouche bée devant cet imposant mythe qu'était le sanctuaire.

La raison pour laquelle je me tenais devant le sanctuaire était que je voulais devenir un chevalier, au service d'Athéna. Athéna m'a toujours impressionnée de par son courage, sa volonté et son amour pour les humains. Depuis toute petite, je m'étais promise de devenir un chevalier et de protéger la déesse de l'amour et de la guerre.

Je me décidais enfin à braver les escaliers lorsque je sentis un cosmo puissant derrière moi. Je ne savais pas de qui il émanait mais il me ressortait une impression de confiance, de sécurité. J'hésitais à me retourner afin de voir à qui appartenait cet impressionnant cosmo lorsque cette personne me devança. Cet homme avait les cheveux longs et bleus. Il possédait une armure d'Or, c'était un Gold Saint. A en juger par son armure, j'aurai cru deviner l'armure des poissons. Ce chevalier était donc Albafica des Poissons. Il se retourna en ma direction et je pu admirer ses beaux yeux aussi bleus que la froideur d'un océan. A première vue, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux qui étaient froids. Il semblait lui-même être froid de nature. Je voulu lui adresser quelques mots en m'approchant mais je me souvins de ce que l'on disait à propos de ce Saint : il aurait passé la plupart de sa vie dans des champs de roses empoisonnées, ce qui aurait contaminé son sang. Je retirais soudain ma main et lui lança :

« -Excusez-moi, sire Albafica,

-Ne m'approche pas, répondit-il froidement

-Je sais que votre sang est empoisonné. Et je n'ai pas peur de votre sang. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai déjà frôlé la mort.. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter cela. Auriez-vous la sympathie de m'emmener jusqu'au Grand Pope ?

-Alors comme ça, tu as frôlé la mort.. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus. Mais pour l'heure, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au Grand Pope. Suis-moi, jeune fille. Dit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Depuis le début de notre conversation, il ne m'avait adressé aucun regard, je semblais transparente ou sans intérêt à ses yeux. Son attitude confirma mes doutes sur lui.

Il me conduisit jusqu'au Grand Pope, le remerciant, le Grand Pope commença à s'expliquer :

« -Vous devez être Yuki. Votre tuteur, ou maître devrais-je dire, m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Alors comme cela, vous venez ici dans le but d'être un chevalier au service de notre déesse Athéna ? Deutéros m'a fait l'éloge de vos qualités. Il m'a dit que vous seriez à même de battre de défier un Gold Saint, et d'être à niveau égal. Pour que Deutéros ait ce genre de propos, c'est qu'il est sérieux. J'aimerais vous évaluer, avec votre accord..

-C'est vous le Grand Pope, vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord, lui dis-je. »

Pendant que le Grand Pope me parlait, j'observais Albafica qui était situé un peu plus derrière, à ma gauche, en dehors du long tapis rouge menant au trône. Lorsque le Grand Pope mentionna le nom de mon maître, je vis le regard du Gold Saint des Poissons se changer, il se sentait apaisé. Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction, mais peut-être comprenait-il enfin pourquoi je lui avais dit que j'avais frôlé la mort ..

-Très bien, vu la route que vous avez parcourue de l'île de Kanon jusque ici, disons que je vous testerais demain, dans l'après-midi, dans le colisée. M'annonça-t-il. Prenez une bonne nuit de repos. Albafica, je te charge de lui faire une visite même si je pense que ses souvenirs concernant le sanctuaire lui reviendront."

Albafica me fis une brève visite du sanctuaire.

« -Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir nous arrêter voir le Gold Saint du Bélier, afin qu'il réponde à une de mes questions, me lança-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Nous redescendions ainsi jusqu'à la première maison du sanctuaire. L'endroit où je devais dormir était dans le village à côté du sanctuaire. Le chemin ne serait donc pas très long.

Albafica me laissa devant la maison du Bélier que je pris le temps de contempler. Une imposante demeure comme celle du Bélier ne laisse pas de marbre. Le temps semblait passer si rapidement vu que mon regard était obnubilé par cette imposante maison, que je ne vis pas les deux Gold Saint qui me regardaient avec un léger sourire au coin de leur lèvre. Pensant qu'ils se moquaient de moi, je baissai les yeux.

«-Ne baisse pas les yeux, jeune Yuki. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser. Shion et moi-même sommes juste amusés de voir que tu es impressionnée par sa demeure, me dit calmement Albafica.

-Je.. Pardon..

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Bienvenue dans ma maison, je suis le Gold Saint Shion, gardien de la maison du Bélier et…

-…Le seul Saint capable de pouvoir observer les défauts des armures et de les réparer. Continuai-je »

Albafica et Shion ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Amusée, je me défendis :

« -Je viens de l'île de Kanon, mon maître, le Gold Saint des Gémeaux, Deutéros, m'a appris beaucoup de choses au sujet du Sanctuaire avant que je vienne ici…. Désolée de vous avoir coupé, Shion. M'excusai-je

-Je suis impressionné. Je pense que Deutéros t'as montré et appris beaucoup de choses. Il doit être un bon précepteur.

-Il est vraiment excellent, malgré son caractère presque bestial, qui lui vaut la rumeur d'être cannibal. Plaisantai-je »

Le gardien de la première maison et mon guide se mirent à rire. Albafica salua Shion qui nous rendit un signe de main, et qui me promit d'assister à mon épreuve de demain. Quelque part, mon angoisse croissait. En effet, un des chevaliers que j'admire à l'intention de venir me voir, moi, l'insignifiante Yuki...

Sur la route, nous pûmes discuter de beaucoup de choses avec Albafica. Je ressentais en lui le besoin de parler, sa longue solitude lui faisait défaut. Mais sa complicité avec Shion a sans doute pu apaiser sa tristesse et son sentiment de solitude. Sur les 12 Gold Saint, j'avais pu en rencontrer 2 en une journée, bon pronostic !

« -Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez surement mieux à faire, Albafica.

-Tu ne me dérange pas, Yuki. Et puis, le Grand Pope m'a chargé d'être ton guide, je le serais donc jusqu'au bout ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

J'avais vu Albafica sourire. Voilà, cela avait embellit ma journée. Le voir sourire, le sentir moins seul me rendait heureuse.

Je pus enfin voir l'auberge où étaient logés les futurs chevaliers. Je remerciais Albafica qui me quitta en me mettant sa main sur le haut de ma tête. Il partit, sans se retourner, en direction du sanctuaire.

J'entrais à l'intérieur et pris une chambre avant d'aller me reposer. Je fis une légère sieste avant de me rendre compte que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Je décidais de sortir prendre l'air et découvrir les environs. Ma main se posa sur la poignée et m'arrêta net. Un cosmo agressif se faisait sentir aux alentours. J'ouvris la porte et vis les villageois courir dans tous les sens. Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre afin de prendre le Stone de ma cloth, et le serra fort dans ma main. Je redescendis les escaliers en trombe, mettant mon armure de l'aigle. Cette armure qui était la première armure, que m'avait confiée mon maître et qui représentait le dur enseignement de Deutéros. J'ouvris la porte et m'avançais dans le village à la recherche de cet ennemi qui détruisait ce village. Je ressentais un cosmo ardent. Je fus surprise de croiser un Gold Saint. Je crus voir mon maître car il possédait la même chevelure, bleu foncée, mais pas la même armure. J'en conclus donc que j'avais affaire au Gold Saint du Scorpion. Il se stoppa net en me voyant,

« -Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de renfort pour neutraliser ses vermines de spectres qui traînent dans ce village, me lança-t-il avec un air de mépris

-Mon maître avait donc raison au sujet de Kardia, le Gold Saint du Scorpion, arrogant. Je suis Yuki de l'aigle, élève de Deutéros, Gold Saint des Gémeaux.

-Alors c'est donc toi la petite nouvelle ?

-Avec le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas « petite » j'ai 17ans dans quelques jours, alors « petite » n'est pas le bon mot .. Me vexai-je

-Oh pardon, je t'ai offensée ? Ahaha il est vrai que tu as mon âge mais pourtant, tu parais gamine dans cette armure, en même temps, tu as une vulgaire armure de Bronze et tu ne fais pas le poids contre ces spectres. Les présentations faites, tu peux rejoindre l'auberge, je me débrouille tout seul. »

Là, il avait été trop loin. J'essuyais la larme qui coulait le long de ma joue, et alors qu'il partait, ma colère augmentait, ce qui intensifia mon cosmo. Kardia, curieux, se retourna.

« -Je vois que tu as subi un dur entraînement avec Deutéros. Il n'est pas le démon de l'Île de Kanon pour rien. Lança-t-il sèchement. » Je ne répondis rien et partis dans le village à la recherche de ce cosmo si agressif que je commençai à sentir de plus en plus proche.

Je me retrouvais dans une impasse, un mur gris qui cachait le coucher du soleil, Autour de moi se trouvaient des habitations, presque détruites à cause de ce cosmo agressif. Je sentis le cosmo derrière moi, je me retournais et le spectre se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi. Non, ce n'était pas le cosmo d'un spectre, c'était un cosmo encore plus agressif, celui d'un des quatre juges des Enfers au service d'Hadès: Minos, spectre de l'étoile céleste du Griffon. Il me lançait un sourire méchant, presque malsain. Alors Hadès avait finalement ressuscité … Le sanctuaire était en grand danger si tel était le cas.

Minos du Griffon était reconnaissable entre mille. Il avait une longue chevelure blanche, de la couleur de la neige. Son armure était noire de toute part et possédait de grandes ailes noires dans le dos. Minos avait ainsi pu me donner la chair de poule, mais pas assez pour ne pas vouloir me battre et défendre ce village, normalement sous la protection d'Albafica..

«-Tu vas devenir ma nouvelle marionnette, vu que tous les autres chevaliers n'était que des bronzes, comme toi. Mais tu sembles dotée d'une force supérieure à celle des Bronze Saint. BATS-TOI, cria le spectre »

Sans le précieux enseignement de Deutéros, j'aurai probablement fui. Mais là, je voulais exploiter ce que j'avais appris, très récemment de mon maître et exécuter la nouvelle technique que j'avais découverte.

« -ENVOLES-TOI MON COSMO… Divine Tornado !

-TU CROIS VRAIMENT POUVOIR M'ARRÊTER AVEC UNE ATTAQUE PAREILLE ? cria-t-il »

La colère prit le dessus sur moi. Cette colère augmenta de plus en plus et mon désir de vaincre Minos était de plus en plus fort. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi-même. En plus, je sentais une présence derrière moi, celle-ci m'interrompra. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je vis Albafica précédé de Kardia et faisait face à Minos.

« -Yuki, laisses faire les pros. Me lança Kardia

-Kardia. Répondit sèchement Albafica »

Albafica me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Je préférai continuer le combat au risque de mourir. Mais j'avais besoin de prouver à Kardia que je n'étais pas faible et j'avais besoin de me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de réussir pour ainsi gagner en confiance en moi.

Je repris le combat, en évitant de justesse son « Cosmic Marionation » qui consiste à créer des fils invisibles s'attachant à l'adversaire et permettant ainsi à Minos de contrôler son adversaire, tel une marionnette.

« -Impressionnant, normalement, personne n'évite cette technique. Mais il est vrai que tu es différente. Tu désobéis à la loi des Saints femmes, celles-ci ne sont pas censées porter un masque ? Sinon, soit la personne qui les voit est obligée de l'aimer, soit de la tuer. Tu es bien belle, mais je préfère te tuer au lieu de t'aimer. Me lança-t-il

-Alors viens. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser m'aimer de toute façon. Des personnes comme toi n'en valent pas la peine. Alors va-y, attaques-moi imbécile ! M'énervais-je »

Minos préparait une attaque beaucoup plus puissante, j'avais dû l'énerver et il allait réessayer d'utiliser sa technique de « Cosmic Marionation » mais de manière plus rapide. Je n'allais pas pouvoir esquiver cette attaque. Et mes doutes furent vite prouvés. Minos relança une nouvelle fois son attaque qui me piégea. Je me trouvais sans aucun contrôle de mon corps.

« -YUKI ! me crièrent les deux Gold Saint

-NON LAISSEZ-MOI ET PROTEGEZ LE VILLAGE. Leur criais-je à mon tour »

Les deux Gold Saint semblaient déconcertés. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser. Albafica finit par partir en m'adressant un regard attristé et je pu l'entendre me crier :

« Promets-moi de t'en sortir, je te rappelle que tu dois me raconter tes exploits avec la mort ! »

Ses paroles atteignirent mon esprit, seul élément de mon corps encore sous contrôle. Minos m'avait déjà cassé le bras et du sang giclait de partout. Seul Kardia était resté et pris enfin la décision de rentrer en scène mais fut vite stoppé par l'arrivé d'un autre saint. Ce saint, là venait d'ôter ses lunettes et avait une chevelure verte. Non, je ne veux pas que ce saint me voie, faible. Ce saint que j'admire (peut-être même plus..). Qui est une de mes motivations pour combattre : Dégel, le Gold Saint du Verseau. Il est aussi un Gold Saint de mon âge, même un peu plus vieux. Je l'avais déjà rencontré par le passé alors que Deutéros m'avait conduit pour la première fois au sanctuaire il y a de cela 6 ans. Je l'avais vu s'entraîner d'arrache-pied avec son maître, probablement, et il m'avait impressionnée. Je ne l'avais jamais oublié. Dégel…

Dégel commença à parler :

« -Minos, lâches-la. Dit-il froidement

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? s'amusa Minos. Je commence tout juste à m'amuser, pourquoi m'enlever ce plaisir ? D'autant plus qu'elle est plus forte que tous les autres Bronze Saint. Promis, je m'occuperai de toi après…

-HORS DE QUESTION. Partez d'ici. Laissez-moi me battre contre lui. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Je ne suis pas encore un chevalier mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Et j'ai besoin de me débrouiller, seule, sinon jamais je ne pourrais affronter les épreuves futures si je deviens un saint. Je dois me débarrasser de Minos pour protéger ce village et pour protéger la déesse Athéna. Alors partez, je vous en prie. Les suppliais-je. Vous avez mieux à faire que de risquer votre vie pour une personne comme moi.

-Moi je m'en vais, elle ne mérite pas autant d'attention. Lança Kardia

-Moi je reste. Car cette fille, devrai-je dire cette jeune femme a un énorme courage et je vais me battre à ses côtés. Elle défend une cause juste. Mais saches, jeune fille que tu ne pourras jamais gagner en étant seule. Je suis donc là pour t'aider, et nous allons le vaincre ENSEMBLE. S'écria Dégel

-Comme cette scène est touchante. Mais je vais en finir avec vous deux, puisque vous le voulez. Le Gold Saint du Scorpion a, lui, pris une très bonne décision lui évitant une mort certaine, pour l'instant. Quant à toi, Gold Saint du Verseau, tu vas périr auprès de cette gamine insupportable. S'énerva Minos »

Je sentis le froid remplacer le cosmo ardent de Minos, Dégel était donc à quelques centimètres derrière moi et j'entendis Dégel crier « DIAMOND DUST ». Son attaque venait de me libérer de celle de Minos. Je rejoignais Dégel afin de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il en venait de la suite.

« -Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom, mais il va falloir combiner nos attaques. Mais d'abord l'éloigner le plus du village, afin que je puisse utiliser ma technique pouvant le piéger dans la glace. Suis-moi ! me cria Dégel »

Je le suivis donc poursuivis par Minos

« VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLEZ M'ECHAPPER AUSSI FACILEMENT. JE SUIS UN DES QUATRE JUGES DES ENFERS, ON NE PEUT PAS ME PIEGER AUSSI FACILEMENT. »

Plus nous nous éloignions du village et plus le cosmo de Minos était terrifiant et proche. Je pris le risque de me retourner et tomba au sol, trébuchant sur une pierre. Dégel continua sa route sans se retourner, mais je sentis une main m'attraper le bras et m'entraîner avec elle, c'était Dégel. Finalement, il s'était arrêté. Il avait un regard d'indifférence, comme celui d'Albafica lors de notre première rencontre. Nous étions assez loin du village, en effet, nous nous trouvions à l'entrée d'une forêt, avec une montage surplombant la forêt sur la face Est. Nous vîmes Minos arriver, son cosmo explosant. Nous nous lançâmes un regard avec Dégel. Il m'indiqua de divertir Minos avec mon attaque « Aquila Spinning Tornado » ce que je fis sans hésiter. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, mais j'avais confiance en lui, car il se battait pour la même cause que moi, que tous les chevaliers, mais aussi parce que je l'admirais. Le voir de mes propres yeux, pouvoir combattre avec lui me fit out drôle. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'était ce sentiment. Non, ce n'était peut-être seulement le combat qui me provoquait ça. A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien. C'étaient des sentiments nouveaux. Que j'éprouvais pour le combat et … pour Dégel. Pourtant je ne le connais pas..

« -Ton cosmo est finalement trop faible, jeune fille, tu n'arriveras à me battre. S'exclama Minos

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous battrai… DEGEL, MAINTENANT !

-…AURORA EXECUTION ! »

Avant même que ma phrase ne soit terminée, Minos me projeta contre une roche, mais m'envoyer vers cette roche avait permis à l'attaque de Dégel de toucher Minos de plein fouet. Pourtant, celui-ci se releva. Son cosmo était moins agressif mais il avait une mine énervée, il s'écria avant de disparaître :

« -Je vous le ferais payer, chevaliers de pacotilles ! »

Dégel s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'acceptai avec joie avant de le remercier.

« -Il serait temps de faire les présentations, même si tu me connais déjà, je suis un des plus jeunes Gold Saint avec Kardia, Albafica, Dohko et Shion. Je me nomme Dégel, gardien de la maison du Verseau. Et toi, puis-je savoir qui es-tu et que faisais-tu au village ? Tu dois être un des chevaliers de bronze qui viennent d'acquérir leur armure, non ?

-Je me prénomme Yuki. J'ai à peu près le même âge que vous. Je ne suis pas un des chevaliers ayant eu mon armure il y a peu de temps. Je suis l'élève de Deutéros, que vous devez surement connaître. Et je suis venue à la palestre sur ordre de mon maître afin de devenir chevalier, pour protéger Athéna et les plus faibles, mais bon, il faut croire que je doive d'abord me protéger moi-même et que je ne sois pas encore faite pour devenir un saint. Je dois normalement être testée demain par le Grand Pope, car soi-disant j'ai une force supérieure aux Bronze Saint, mais j'en doute fort..

-Tout d'abord, si nous avons le même âge, tu ne dois pas me vouvoyer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Gold Saint que tu dois me voir comme étant un seigneur. Je n'ai pas l'arrogance de mon ami, Kardia… En ce qui concerne ta force, je l'ai observée et oui. Quand tu ne doutes pas, tu as une très grande force. Alors ne doutes pas, et gardes cette confiance que tu avais au début du combat. Ne prends pas en compte ce que t'ont dit Kardia et Minos. D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-t-il que tu me connaisses si bien ?

-Il y a quelques années, je suis passée au sanctuaire, accompagnée de mon maître. Il voulait parler au Grand Pope. Il m'a donc conduit jusqu'au Colisée et m'a dit de l'attendre. Je l'ai donc attendu et je t'ai vu te battre, je crois que tu te battais déjà avec Kardia à l'époque.. Et je l'ai entendu prononcer plusieurs fois ton nom. Ta technique de combat m'intéressait et tu es l'une de mes raisons à devenir chevalier …

-Oui, je m'entraîne avec Kardia depuis longtemps. Nous sommes de très bons amis. Et je ne pense pas être un excellent chevalier. Retiens juste une chose, si tu te bats, tu te bats pour protéger ce qui te tient à cœur et pour protéger les personnes qui te sont chères. Viens, rentrons à présent. Conclu Dégel »

Le retour au village se fit dans un silence des plus totaux. Je ne faisais que penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et je songeais à sa force. D'où tenait-il une aussi grande puissance ? Arrivée devant l'auberge je le remerciai pour m'avoir secourue,

« -Ce fut avec plaisir, j'espère que tu auras pu observer la force des spectres et que tu sauras à quoi t'attendre quand tu deviendras chevalier, car je suis sûr que tu deviendras un très grand chevalier. J'ai confiance en toi, en ta force. Ne te décourage jamais. Si tu as besoin de conseils ou d'un entraînement vu que ton maître est loin du Sanctuaire, tu peux venir me voir dans ma maison, cela sera avec joie. Je suis ravi de te connaître en tout cas, Yuki. Reposes-toi, tu as du travail demain, et n'oublies pas ce que ton maître et ce que je t'ai dit. »

Il partit sans demander son reste. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et alla me coucher. Cette première journée fut des plus éprouvantes. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela sera demain, et quel sera le genre d'épreuve que me soumettra le Grand Pope..

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vos avis me feraient extrêmement plaisir !

Les musiques qui m'ont inspirées pour ce chapitre sont

-Stardust Chant.. _**SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL**_ (la musique de l'Athena Exclamation dans l'épisode 87 de Saint Seiya Omega)

-Spirit Saint... _**SPOIL SPOIL SPOIL**__** SPOIL**_ (Musique du combat de Seiya dans l'épisode 95 de Saint Seiya Omega)

-There & Back de Wolfang Gartner

Voilà, à dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà voilà ! Vous avez droit au chapitre 2. Je ne sais pas trop si le début vous a plu, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous incitera à continuer l'histoire. Je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas très équilibré au niveau de la longueur, mais je préfère faire des petits chapitres. Comme d'habitude, les reviews font toujours très plaisir et je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Sur ce, trêve de plaisanterie, bonne lecture !

* * *

**PDV Dégel**:

J'avais observé cette fille, Yuki… Malgré les doutes qu'elle semble avoir, elle fera surement un grand chevalier. « Tu es l'une de mes raisons à devenir chevalier.. » Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Je ne suis pourtant pas un bon exemple… D'une part cela me flatte, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense en disant cela. J'espère pour elle qu'elle obtiendra ce qu'elle désire. Comme je lui ai dit, je serai là pour l'aider si elle a besoin de moi. J'ai une impression étrange quand je vois cette fille. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise impression. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur de glace se réchauffe en lui parlant ou en étant avec elle, c'est assez nouveau pour moi. Je serai prêt à la protéger, à donner ma vie pour elle comme je le ferai pour Athéna. Non, je ne dois pas succomber à ce genre de sentiment. Je suis un grand Gold Saint, je ne peux pas me permettre ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour une fille que je connais depuis peu, qui pourtant, elle, me connaît depuis de longues années et qui n'a cessé de penser à moi. J'ai peut-être, après tout, le droit d'être heureux. Les doutes s'apaiseront avec le temps.. En attendant, je dois en parler avec quelqu'un de tout ça. Peut-être Albafica, qui l'a vue en premier ou alors Kardia. Mais celui-ci la méprise… Mais c'est mon meilleur ami.. Je décidais d'aller voir Albafica.

**PDV Yuki** :

Allongée dans mon lit, j'étais pensive. Albafica ! J'avais oublié d'aller lui donner de mes nouvelles. Et il n'est pas trop tard. Je couru en descendant les escaliers, pour aller voir Albafica. Le village avait retrouvé son calme et le soleil n'était toujours pas couché, mais commençait doucement à laisser place à la Lune. Il fallait vite que j'aille au sanctuaire avant la nuit. La maison des Poissons étant la dernière, j'avais donc beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. Je passais devant la maison du Gold Saint Shion, qui avait un sourire amusé de me voir passer comme une furie. Je passais aussi devant la maison de Dégel, personne… Mais Kardia était devant la maison du Verseau, assit et semblait attendre.. Je décidais de ne pas m'interrompre mais c'est lui qui m'interpella.

« -Alors comme ça tu as survécu ? Sans Dégel, tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu survivre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te comportes avec moi de cette manière, mais saches que je ne t'ai rien fait pour mériter ton mépris, enfin je ne pense pas. Lui rétorquai-je. Que fais-tu là ?

-Cela te regarde, gamine ? »

Je décidais de le laisser tout seul avant que je ne me mette à lui dire des atrocités. Je préférais abandonner et rejoindre Albafica. Je serais même prête à parier que Kardia attendait Dégel. Tiens, Dégel, d'ailleurs, où était-il s'il n'était pas dans sa maison ? « Non, Yuki, tu ne dois pas te soucier de lui. Occupes-toi de toi. » Pensais-je.

J'arrivais peu à peu vers la maison d'Albafica. A destination, je m'arrêtais quelques instants afin de reprendre mon souffle qui était déréglé lors de ma course. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour prévenir de mon arrivée à Albafica, car si cela se trouve il est occupé..

« Entres, Yuki. Ne restes pas devant, entendis-je »

Cette voix n'était pas celle d'Albafica. Elle était plus grave. Dégel ! Que faisait-il là ?

« -Dégel ? Mais, que fais-tu là ? Lui demandai-je

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Yuki, me dit-il avec un sourire amusé »

Son sourire était rayonnant de vie, ce qui s'opposait bien avec son cosmo.

« -Yuki, tu voulais me parler pour faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici ? me demanda Albafica

-Oui.. Euh non, ça pourra attendre demain. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je suis toujours en vie, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Dégel, que je remercie encore beaucoup. M'expliquai-je

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était avec plaisir et tu sais que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Dit Dégel

-Et moi, si je peux en placer une, je suis donc heureux de te savoir en vie ma Yuki. Et cesses de me vouvoyer !

-Je lui ai fait la même remarque concernant le vouvoiement … Et puis-je savoir qui t'as donné l'autorisation d'utiliser le pronom possessif « ma » ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as sauvée à ce qu'il me semble. Rétorqua sèchement Dégel

-Bon… Je vous laisse, je vous ai surement dérangés. Et puis il se fait tard, on se voit demain, bonne nuit messieurs.

-Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Se proposa Dégel

-Non, je peux rentrer seule, et puis, si tu étais là c'était pour parler à Albafica. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas me perdre, je ne vais pas non plus me faire attaquer. J'ai d'ailleurs croisé Kardia qui semblait te chercher, Dégel. Bonne nuit !

-Merci, j'irai le voir après, bonne nuit MA Yuki ! Insista Dégel en regardant Albafica

-Dors bien Yuki et essaies d'être en forme pour demain ! Car tu ne sais pas ce à quoi tu vas avoir affaire… me conseilla Albafica »

Je quittais la maison des Poissons laissant Dégel et Albafica discuter entre eux. Voir Dégel réagir lorsqu'Albafica avait utilisé « ma » m'intriguait. Pourquoi cette réaction si soudaine ? Je décidais de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit et prenais ainsi la route pour l'auberge.

**PDV Albafica** :

Dégel est parti sans rien m'expliquer, pour essayer de rejoindre Yuki, mais elle avait disparu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Dégel réagir de cette façon lors de la mention du « ma » à l'encontre de Yuki. Mais j'avais enfin compris le motif de sa visite. Il était venu me rendre visite pour se confier à moi, ce que je trouve très étrange mais il m'avait dit que j'étais la première personne à avoir rencontré Yuki et que je pourrais peut-être comprendre malgré ma distance avec les autres… Et c'est à ce moment-là que nous avions ressenti le cosmo de Yuki. J'avais volontairement agis de cette manière pour voir la réaction de Dégel, et j'avais vu juste. Dégel était quelque peu jaloux. Cela m'avait amusé de le voir s'inquiéter autant pour une personne. Je ne le connaissais pas sous cet angle. Je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi il voulait parler d'elle avec moi, Kardia ne s'entendait pas avec elle et j'étais le seul à montrer un peu d'intérêt pour Yuki. Finalement, il n'a pas un si mauvais fond, comme quoi, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses..

**PDV Dégel** :

Mais pourquoi avais-je agi comme cela ? C'était comme si mon esprit voulait que je me taise et que mon cœur voulait que je m'exprime clairement. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas succomber à mes désirs. Je ne dois pas. Je suis un chevalier, pas un prince charmant. J'ai voulu rattraper Yuki pour lui expliquer la raison de mon intervention si soudaine, mais elle était déjà partie. Je retournais donc à ma maison, où Kardia m'attendait et il semblait s'inquiéter en voyant mon visage. Je semblais ailleurs.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Dégel ? me demanda-t-il

-Rien, il n'y a rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles ailleurs … Bref, je viens de voir Yuki deux fois, elle semblait ailleurs, aussi, quand je l'ai vue passer au retour.

-Elle venait voir Albafica. Et j'étais présent. Lui dis-je

-C'est cette gamine qui te mets dans un état comme ça ? S'énerva-t-il

-Ce n'est pas une gamine, contrairement à ce que tu penses. De plus, elle a environ notre âge, et elle est mature et forte, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, comme toujours. Bref, pourquoi viens-tu ?

-Je voulais savoir si mon meilleur ami n'avait pas eu de blessures en se battant avec cette ga… Yuki, justement.

-Non, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Il en faudra plus pour me blesser, et comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, Yuki est bien plus puissante qu'il n'y paraît. Lui répondis-je

-Très bien, tant mieux ! Tu iras la voir demain ? me demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr ! Et toi ?

-Je suis obligé.

-Comment ça ?

-Je suis celui qu'elle devra combattre. »

**PDV Yuki** :

Je redescendis les marches au fur et à mesure, mais avec moins d'empressement qu'à l'aller. Devant la maison du Verseau, Kardia était toujours assis. Je l'avais vu de loin et décidais de ne pas faire attention à lui. Je continuais ma descente et arriva devant la maison du Sagittaire. Le Gold Saint se trouvait devant, à observer les étoiles. Je décidais de ne pas le déranger mais c'est lui qui m'adressa la parole :

« -Il se fait tard, pourquoi ne te reposes-tu pas à cette heure-là, Yuki ?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom monsieur Sisyphe ? Lui demandai-je étonnée

-Deutéros est un de mes amis et je t'ai croisée il y a quelques années au Sanctuaire. J'étais le jeune chevalier qui est venu te raccompagner jusqu'à Deutéros en sortant du Colisée.

-Ah oui, je me souviens de vous. J'allais justement rentrer me reposer. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que cela, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, à demain, Yuki de l'Aigle. Me dit-il dans un murmure. »

Alors la plupart des Gold Saint avait l'intention de venir assister à mon épreuve demain ? Voilà une raison de plus pour que mon angoisse ne croisse. Mais la fatigue prenait le dessus sur moi et je me hâtais de rentrer à l'auberge, puis me couchais.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour ces quelques mois de retard, mais ma rentrée a été un peu dure et longue et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour écrire des chapitres. Mais les vacances étant là, je me suis mise à continuer ma fiction. Je vous donne donc le chapitre 3, et vous donnerais le chapitre 4 dans la semaine. Je m'excuse encore pour la longueur, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. BONNE LECTURE !

PS: Un seul et unique point de vue, de nouveau, celui de Yuki !

* * *

Je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la nuit, j'alternai les périodes de chaud/froid, et je mettais du temps à me rendormir. C'était sûrement l'angoisse à l'idée de passer devant tous ces Golds Saints expérimentés… C'est surtout le regard qu'allait avoir Dégel et Albafica qui me terrifiait… Après ces nombreux tourments, je trouvais enfin la force de me rendormir.

Je me levais dans la matinée, aux alentours de 9h à en juger par les cloches du village. Je décidais de bien me préparer et d'aller tout doucement en direction du sanctuaire. Même si mon examen ne débutait qu'aux alentours de 13h, je voulais en avoir fini au plus vite afin de rentrer sur l'île Kanon s'il le fallait. J'étais moins angoissée que la veille, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'appréhension semblait faire place à la curiosité. Je me promenais pendant les quatre petites heures précédant mon examen. Aux alentours de 13h, je remontais les rues de la ville et croisais un Gold Saint que je n'avais encore jamais croisé. Il avait les cheveux bleus, un bleu marine, si bleu que ses cheveux pourraient être apparentés au ciel étoilé de la nuit. Il me regardait d'un air incompréhensif. Ne sachant que faire, il me lança un bref sourire attristé. Il se retira sans un mot. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il me semblait familier. J'avais du passer dans par sa maison, la veille, cela devrait être ça. Je chassais ces idées de ma tête pour continuer ma route vers le sanctuaire. Ma curiosité était partie et la peur était revenue. Je pouvais distinguer le palais d'Athéna ainsi que celui du Pope d'où j'étais. Au fur et à mesure que mes pas s'approchaient du sanctuaire la peur se faisait de plus en plus présente : j'avais mal au ventre, une envie de partir me pris. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour et de partir aussi loin que possible, retourner sur l'île Kanon. Mais je savais très bien que si je faisais cela, Deuteros me renverrait à coups de pieds dans les fesses en m'appelant de tous les noms vulgaires possibles et imaginables. Je grimaçais à l'idée de contrarier mon maître, je me résolus donc à continuer et à vaincre ma peur.

Les escaliers me faisaient face et je soufflais quelques instants avant de les emprunter. Ils me semblaient interminables, si bien que je me tordis la cheville à cause d'une pierre gisant au milieu d'une marche. Mon esprit était trop encombré que je n'avais pas fait attention où je marchais. Quelqu'un me rattrapa dans ma chute, c'était le même Gold Saint aux cheveux bleus marine. Je décidais de lui parler, afin de connaître son identité, qui m'était si familière :

« -Fais attention jeune fille, tu pourrais te blesser. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi portes-tu une armure ? Me demanda-t-il

-Euh.. Merci.. Je m'appelle Yuki, je..

-.. Ah oui ! Tu es Yuki, la nouvelle recrue ? Ah ravi ! Je suis El Cid, Gold Saint du Capricorne. Alors pas trop angoissée de ton épreuve ? Ahaha ma pauvre, tu vas devoir essayer de battre l'un d'entre nous. J'espère pour toi que je ne serais pas choisi pour te combattre, car premièrement tu es sûre de perdre et deuxièmement je n'ai nullement envie de blesser une petite fille fragile. Sur ce, tout le monde va bientôt arriver. On se rejoint là-haut ! Et ne me remercie pas pour t'avoir rattrapée car cela me serait retombé dessus si tu t'étais blessée. S'exclama-t-il »

Je venais de me prendre une claque. Mais elle était tellement forte qu'une simple « petite fille » aurait été atteinte. Mais El Cid ne m'a nullement touchée. J'étais dure comme la pierre lorsque je repensais aux entraînements que Deuteros m'avait fait faire. Je reprenais ma montée des marches et arrivais au Colisée. Je vis 3 Gold Saint debout avec le Grand Pope et la Déesse Athéna aux pieds des gradins. Ils me fixaient, comme si j'étais une inconnue. J'hésitais à m'approcher et faillis reculer, je tremblais. Je me sentais tellement lamentable, j'avais honte de moi car j'avais peur de m'avancer et de passer cet examen qui, certes, était dur, mais permettait de sauver des vies innocentes au fil des années.

Je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule dénudée. Mon armure ne couvrant pas la totalité de mes épaules, je pouvais sentir cette main glaciale sur mon épaule et reconnus en quelques secondes le possesseur de cette main : Dégel. En quelques instants, mes tremblements s'arrêtaient et je décidais de regarder Dégel, qui me faisait un grand sourire, comme pour me rassurer.

« -Dégel, j'ai peur. Lui dis-je

-Il est normal d'avoir peur. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu vas réussir, quelque sois le Gold Saint qui te fera face. Mais saches que si je me retrouve contre toi, je compte sur toi pour ne pas te retenir à cause de ce que tu ressens. Je compte sur toi pour me considérer comme si j'étais une menace pour ton maître ou pour ce qui t'es cher, par exemple. D'accord ?

-D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux. »

Ces conseils me rassurait. Il m'accompagna en me prenant par la main, devant les autres Gold Saint puis la retira quelques mètres avant notre destination finale. Il m'avait pris la main. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « à cause de ce que tu ressens » mais j'espérais qu'il n'avait pas deviné.. J'avais perdu mon petit sourire rassuré en voyant le visage noir de Kardia qui fronçait les sourcils. Décidément, je risquais d'avoir du mal à m'entendre avec lui. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas quel mal j'avais pu lui causer pour mériter cette méprise injustifiée..

Le Grand Pope m'adressa un léger sourire puis parla :

« -Yuki, nous devons attendre la totalité des Gold Saint avant de commencer. Comme le montre le cadran solaire, il est 13h 10. Va t'entraîner, car je veux que tu sois présente pour le début de ton examen dans 20 min. A 13h30, tu dois être devant moi, prête à te battre, comme si tu devais sauver une vie de plus. Est-ce compris ?

-Oui. Acquiesçais-je »

J'avais dis ce « oui » d'une fermeté qui m'étonna moi-même. Je quittais donc le Colisée pour redescendre ces interminables marches et me rendait sur le terrain d'entraînement, non loin des maisons des Gold Saint. Je sentais une énorme colère m'envahir, et sur le moment, tout mon cosmos se libéra en un seul point, mon pied, et frappa dans un rocher juste à côté de moi. Le rocher tomba, laissant dans sa chute un vacarme assourdissant. Derrière ce rocher se tenait Dégel. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ce n'était pas le moment de venir me déranger. J'avais besoin de me préparer physiquement et mentalement à l'idée d'une possible confrontation entre lui et moi. Il sauta du rocher sur lequel il se tenait, et se dirigeait vers moi.

« -Que veux-tu ? Lui demandais-je

-Je voulais t'observer t'entraîner. Je ne voulais surtout pas te déranger. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à briser ce rocher, encore moins sous un excès de colère.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans un état comme celui-là. Je révèle une de mes nombreuses facettes sombres.

-Cela m'importe peu, tu sais. Tout le monde a un côté sombre. Même moi. Laisses exprimer ta colère, surtout que tu vas passer ton examen dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, la plupart des Gold Saint doivent t'être arrivés. Tu n'as pas encore beaucoup de temps pour t'entraîner, alors je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais sois prudente et fais de ton mieux. Je ne serais pas loin. Me rassura-t-il »

Il partit, n'ajoutant rien de plus. Je repris mon entraînement en frappant des poings et des pieds dans des rochers. Puis, jugeant que mon entraînement était suffisant, je retournais devant le Pope et Athéna. Dégel avait raison, tous les Gold Saint étaient là, s'ajoutant à eux quelques Silver Saint et Bronze Saint, ce qui augmenta le risque d'échec de mon examen. Je cherchais Dégel dans tous les Gold Saint alignés et le vit me faire un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit sourire. Instinctivement, je lui rendis son sourire. Puis, le Grand Pope parla :

« -J'ai pris une décision, j'ai choisi de te faire affronter .. »

Je me figeais. Tout le monde, mais pas lui. Non, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui. J'allais perdre. Le sentiment de réconfort laissa place à un sentiment de peur.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai pensé que vous laisser le suspens pourrait être sympa (ou pas). J'espère que vous avez passé du bon temps à lire, malgré mes fautes d'orthographe. Laissez vos reviews si cela vous a plu et même si cela ne vous a pas plu ! J'ai besoin de progresser ! A bientôt !

Ma playlist:

-It Never Ends - Bring Me The Horizon

-Despair, Hangover & Ecstasy - The Do

-Die For You - Black Veil Brides

-Bite My Tongue - You Me At Six (ft Oliver Sykes)


	4. Chapter 4

BONJOUR.

Bon finalement, voilà le 4e chapitre car ma meilleure amie voulait absolument le lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il m'a amusé de l'écrire. Je ne suis pas très forte pour ce qui est de décrire un combat entre Saints, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous aurez une représentation du même genre que la mienne...

Ma playlist n'était composée que de deux chansons:

-Heart Of Fire et Faithless de Black Veil Brides.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

PS: Désolée pour les fautes, il est tard, je les corrigerais demain matin !

* * *

« -J'ai pris une décision, j'ai choisi de te faire affronter…Dégel. A en juger par votre complicité, je veux voir à quel point tu peux te battre, contre quelqu'un à qui tu tiens. Ceci arrivera peut-être dans ta vie de chevalier, Yuki. La plupart d'entre nous avons dû affronter un être nous étant cher, pour sauver des vies. Il est vrai que cela est égoïste d'affronter un membre de sa famille, c'est inhumain, mais quand c'est pour le bien de milliers de personnes, il vaut mieux penser aux autres, au bonheur que nous pourrions leur apporter. Au nombre de vies que l'on pourrait sauver. C'est une décision dure à prendre, j'en conviens, mais elle est importante. Et j'espère que tu sauras différencier le bien du mal, Yuki. Mais je n'en doute pas, vu l'entraînement que tu as suivi. Bon courage, bats-toi avec conviction. Me dit le Grand Pope

-Oui, comme l'a dit le Grand Pope, crois en toi. Et même si nous commençons à être proches, je ne veux pas que tu te relâches, je ne veux pas que tu retiennes tes coups. Je saurais encaisser, et je serais vraiment heureux et fier d'avoir battu contre toi, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes. Mais crois en toi. Saches que comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, je ne me retiendrais pas. Je veux que tu puisses gagner en étant fière de toi, en donnant tout ce que tu as, en me montrant ce que tu vaux vraiment, car je suis convaincu que tu vaux plus que lors de notre combat dernier. Tu as beaucoup plus de capacités que la plupart d'entre nous, alors profites-en. Me conseilla Dégel »

Alors je devais l'affronter. Je devais me résoudre à affronter Dégel. Il est vrai que j'en avais rêvé. Il est vrai que j'avais toujours voulu combattre un jour contre lui. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait maintenant.. Dans tous les cas, je devais le faire coûte que coûte. Deuteros était venu pendant le discours du Grand Pope. Il avait fait un long chemin pour moi, je ne devais pas le décevoir. Je devais faire ça pour ces 6 années intensives où il m'a consacré du temps à m'entraîner, à me disputer lorsque ça n'allait pas, à me soutenir malgré son caractère méchant mais ayant une once de sensibilité et de compréhension. Tout ce qu'il avait fait m'avait permis d'être devant tous ces Chevaliers d'Or et de pouvoir enfin gagner une place comme étant un vrai Chevalier de Bronze d'Athéna.

Il était temps. Il fallait que l'on engage le combat. Je me dirigeais à l'autre bout du Colisée alors que tous les Chevaliers d'Or se retiraient pour laisser place à notre combat. Je le regardais encore quelques instants, il avait perdu tout sourire et était devenu sombre, froid. Je paniquais, puis me disais qu'il ne serait comme ça que pendant la confrontation. Je cherchais du regard Deuteros qui resta sans expression pendant la totalité du combat. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun soutien de la part des Chevalier. Je finis par entendre : « ALLEZ YUKI ! » et vis que cet encouragement venait de la part de Shion et d'Albafica, les deux à côtés, agitant leurs mains pour que je puisse les voir. Je souriais jusqu'à ce que j'entende un Chevalier d'Argent nous dire : « Que le combat commence ! ».

A ces mots, Dégel tendit sa main et ferma les yeux. Dans sa main, je pouvais voir une boule bleue et blanche, on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer l'attaque de la « Poussière de Diamant » Il rouvrit les yeux puis me dis :

« -Que la partie commence…. LA POUSSIERE DE DIAMANT »

Au dernier moment, j'avais réussi à esquiver son coup, qui aurait pu m'immobiliser pendant le temps du combat. Je devais rester concentrée. Je mis quelques secondes à mettre au point une tactique possible.

Je me décidais à courir vers lui et me préparais à lancer la « Tornade Divine » lorsque le vent, provoqué par Dégel, se mit à souffler, je changeais de tactique et opter pour la « Prédation Tournoyante de l'Aigle » qui consistait à m'élever dans les airs, à déployer les ailes de mon armure pour retomber sur Dégel. Je ne pensais pas que cette attaque allait fonctionner et effectivement, elle échoua. Lorsque Dégel répliqua avec la même attaque qu'il avait faite précédemment, il m'envoya sur le sol. Je mis du temps à me relever, sachant que je venais de me fouler la cheville quelques instants auparavant. Je le regardais, il n'affichait toujours aucune expression sur son visage.. Après m'être relevée, je voulais en finir au plus vite car ma cheville me faisait encore plus souffrir qu'avant. Je tentais de ne pas boiter. J'avais une quantité de rage énorme renfermée en moi et je ressentais le besoin de tout évacuer, j'avais aussi besoin de pleurer car la douleur se faisait ressentir dans la totalité de ma jambe. J'étais rouge écarlate ce qui fit changer Dégel d'expression, il s'adoucit, prit un air d'inquiétude et je vis là, une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer : Je lui lançais une « Tempête Tornade », cette attaque renfermait une partie de ma rage, ce qui en fit un puissant tourbillon qui gêna Dégel. Ainsi, il se couvrait les yeux pour se protéger. Le vent étant mon élément, j'en profitais pour lui lancer de nouveau la « Prédation Tournoyante de l'Aigle » qui me permit de l'envoyer à terre. Mon cosmo étant à son paroxysme, je sentais un autre stade de puissance. Je gagnais de plus en plus en puissance, j'avais une montée d'adrénaline et mon cosmo s'intensifia ce qui me permit, sous les yeux attentifs et ébahit de Dégel de lui lancer une ultime attaque, nouvellement apprise : « Explosion brillante de l'Aigle ». Dégel prit de plein fouet cette attaque et voulant se relever, me fixa. Je n'avais toujours aucun contrôle de moi-même. Mon esprit était trop embrouillé par la colère, l'excitation, la douleur que je ne savais pas quelle voie suivre. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'arrêter ou continuer. Dégel se releva, et se prépara à lancer une attaque que je pensais être « Exécution de l'Aurore » et qui fut le cas. Je contrattaquais avec « Explosion brillante de l'Aigle » ce qui provoqua une gigantesque confrontation entre deux éléments naturels : le vent face à l'eau. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Notre confrontation ayant duré quelques secondes, elle provoqua une explosion qui nous projeta, avec Dégel, à terre.

J'étais à terre. Je ne trouvais pas la force de me lever, je décidais d'abandonner. J'abandonnais. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et sentis une ombre au-dessus de moi. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Cela devait sûrement être le Chevalier d'Argent annonçant ma défaite. Ma curiosité avait pris le dessus sur moi, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris une main juste au-dessus de moi. Elle dégageait une certaine froideur, mais la personne en elle-même n'était pas froide. En effet, la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de moi, n'était autre que Dégel. Il était balafré de blessures sanguinolentes sur le visage et les mains. Et j'avais moi-même des plaies un peu partout et ma cheville ayant doublé de volume et devenue bleue. Je me redressais et me sentais aidée par deux autres Chevaliers d'Argent. Il y avait Deuteros qui m'adressait un grand sourire, ainsi que El Cid. EL CID ? Mais que faisait-il vers moi ?

« -Je tenais à m'excuser pour les propos que j'ai pu avoir tout à l'heure. Tu es loin d'être faible. Moi-même j'ai du mal avec Dégel lorsqu'on se bat, j'arrive difficilement à lui faire autant de blessures que tu ne lui en as faites aujourd'hui. Alors je tiens à m'excuser et à te proposer mon aide pour ton futur entraînement. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler ! S'exclama-t-il

-Je suis fier de toi, tu m'as montré toutes tes capacités, même plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne lances « Tempête Tornade » ? demanda Deuteros

-Non, je vous avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée, maître..

-Tu t'es éveillée au Septième sens. Tu as fait ce que peu de personne font en si peu de temps. Tu as concentré une grande quantité de cosmo, ce qui t'as permis d'avoir une maîtrise de ton cosmo. Crois-moi, tu as vraiment fait de beaux progrès et c'est pour cela que je suis fier de toi. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Me rassura Deuteros

-Je suis moi-même impressionné. Quand je t'ai vue changer au niveau de l'intensité de ton cosmo, je t'avoue que tu m'as fait peur. Mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu te combattre. Tu as vraiment fait un combat remarquable, digne d'un Chevalier de Bronze ! s'écria Dégel »

Toutes les personnes du Colisée commençaient à se rapprocher de moi, j'eus un moment de panique car trop de personnes parlaient de moi à la fois en disant que j'avais été chanceuse de pouvoir « battre » Dégel, ou bien que je ne méritais pas d'être un Saint d'Athéna, mais j'entendis quelqu'un crier :

« -Elle mérite cette place dans les Saints tout autant que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, bande d'imbéciles. C'est encore une gamine, certes, mais je suis sûre qu'elle pourra tous vous battre un jour et que vous regretterez d'avoir dit qu'elle était chanceuse. »

C'était la voix de Kardia. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, et c'était bien le seul. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux non plus, ils étaient toujours clos depuis le début du combat, d'après mes souvenirs.

Le Grand Pope ordonna à tout le monde de regagner sa place afin qu'il prononce sa décision finale. Shion et Dégel m'aidèrent à me relever et Shion partit rejoindre sa place. Seul Dégel resta à mes côtés, et prit ma main. Il me regardait en me faisant un petit sourire, ce sourire allait définitivement me conduire à ma perte… Je crois que je venais de faire la chose à ne pas faire en tant que chevalier : tomber amoureuse. Je ne devais pas et pourtant je venais de le faire.

Le Grand Pope parla et annonça sa décision.

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? J'attends vos reviews !

A bientôt !


End file.
